Tiger in the flames
by Flashingthunder
Summary: In an alternate future of the Clans, everyone believes cats with names or appearances associated with the Dark Forest are evil... It is up to brave Tigerkit to prove them that they are not. And she will also have the choice of saving everyone... Or leaving them to burn in Flamekit ambitions... Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Fade is here! And I don't care very much. I am on hiatus a lot. Typically.**

* * *

"Oh, hello there! How did you wander in here in your dream? Hmm? You're a kittypet? Oh ok, don't worry, my pelt is fine!

Right now you're in Starclan's territory. How did you get here? Oh. You don't know. It's ok, you're not dead. You wanted to hear a story?

Oh I know something better than a story. Don't worry. I'll tell you something to fill you in. I'll tell you about the clans. There wer- excuse me? You already know about the clans? No, they don't eat bones of kittypets. They don't kill either. They just hunt for normal prey. But you should still know some information.

It started after the Dark Forest battle. Well, a very long time after the battle, it was a rumor that names that are related to Fire signify a great future. While the names that are named after the Dark Forest Warriors signify a treacherous path. Usually, they would take after the appearance unless they are really evil. The rumor began to get popular until it was considered a fact.

The ones that are named after the Dark Forest are usually bullied, beaten, teased, or anything that seems bad happen to them. (Most of them become evil... Of course.)

But the ones that have names related to fire are treated so good, it's unfair. They are usually snobs or just spoiled. They have high expectations from the clans.

Many cats believe that names related to fire have a great destiny ahead of them. They are very wrong. A name is just a name. Something to call someone. Even if someone is named after someone great doesn't mean that they will have a great destiny...

Now, I'll explain some of the things you didn't quite understand. The Dark Forest battle was a great battle between the Dark Forest, Starclan and the Clans. The Ancients were also there to help. The Dark Forest is the opposite of Starclan. The cats there are evil and murderous.

The Fire was the great leader, Firestar who fulfilled his prophecy _Fire_ _will_ _save_ _the_ _Clan_ and he succeeded, but at a great cost. He walks among these skies now and is still remembered by the clans.

Dark Forest names include the following, Tigerstar, Thistleclaw, Hawkfrost, Mapleshade, Snowtuft, Darkstripe and Brokenstar. These are the most feared names. _  
_

Come, I will show you how a kit showed everyone that even if you look and seem like an evil cat, you could be destined for greatness. Who am I? I'm Dovewing, one of the prophesied cats- oh, never mind!"

* * *

A loud screech erupted from the nursery. The medicine cat had already woken up to the sound and was rushing towards the nursery with some herbs. Another screech came. A dark brown tom who ran out of the warrior's den and was pacing around the nursery wildly, looking very worried.

A golden furred cat came out of the elder's den to help her daughter kit. Her scared yellow eyes were showing "The kits are coming!" She said in a terrified tone "Way too early!". Then, an exhausted grey cat with black socks tumbled out of the nursery.

The dark brown tom looked at him, his emerald green eyes narrowed. "How is Sunfur doing, Blackflower?" He growled. Blackflower replied, wearily "Go check her if you're worried, mouse-brain."

Brownfur practically ran into the nursery, desperately hoping his mate wasn't dead. He felt a chill down his spine when he saw a ginger colored body with white socks on the floor. He rushed to Sunfur and began shaking her roughly.

The next thing he knew, he had a scratch on the nose. Sunfur muttered, annoyed "For Starclan's sake, let me rest for a while! Try doing this yourself!"

Brownfur murmured an apology while her amber eyes were still not focused on him. Everyone is in fear when kind Sunfur is angry.

"So, can I see the kits?" He asked. Her eyes portrayed sadness and fear as she pulled her tail away from her belly to reveal the kits.

One was a handsome flame colored tom. He exactly knew what to name him. "Flamekit..." He murmured.

His eyes glanced to the other one. His eyes widened in shock, anger and love. The second kit was a dark brown she-cat with a pale muzzle and underbelly and a long, thick tail.

He couldn't believe that he had a kit that was a stunning image of the treacherous Tigerstar. Sunfur had a worried look "What will the Clan say about Tigerkit?" She asked.

He replied in an angry yet, sad voice. "I don't know... I do but I also don't want her to be alive... I don't want her to be like Thistleleaf." Sunfur shot him a pitiful look.

Thistleleaf was his and Blackflower's sister that had suffered because she looked a lot like Thistleclaw. She was a spiky-furred grey cat with a white face and ice-blue eyes. After so much suffering, she decided to end it all and killed herself by falling into the ravine. After that he knew that the treatment to those cats have to stop.

She was a wonderful and kind cat that didn't hate anyone despite the fact they're the ones who made her kill herself. Nobody except her brothers really cared that she died a sad death.

Brownfur made up his mind. Even if his kit looked like Tigerstar, he would keep her. Most kits would usually be disowned and even beaten by their parents.

"We'll keep Tigerkit." He murmured. Sunfur purred "Yes, even though she looks like Tigerstar, I promise she won't be like him. Even if it costs me my life."

"Well, I should tell the Clan..." Brownfur said in a brave but sad voice, he picked up Tigerkit in his mouth and headed out of the nursery.

Shocked yowls were the first thing he heard when he came out of the nursery with Tigerkit. The apprentices glared, the warriors growled, but the leader and the medicine cat stared blankly.

The leader walked toward Brownfur, he whispered softly to him.

"I expect you want to keep this kit. I'll never let you though."

He snarled at the last words. Brownfur glared at him fiercely. Sunfur came out of the nursery, Flamekit in her jaws. The expression on his clanmates faces was the opposite of his sister.

Purring came from the warriors, excited gossip ran through the apprentices about Flamekit, the leader shot Tigerkit a cruel smile, but Blackflower growled softly.

Sunfur's mother stepped out of the nursery, her golden pelt glowing in the moonlight. She stared sadly at Tigerkit. "I'll never let them get you, my little tiger..."

* * *

(Blackflower's POV)

(Dreaming)

I felt a paw on my back, it was light and soft, but I felt a sting coming from it. I immediately knew who it was and I groaned "Thistleleaf, if you have something to say, please say it now so I can go back to sleep!" A mischievous mew replied "Oh dear brother, but you are asleep. Now come, let us walk."

I whined, but her claws were still on my back so I reluctantly walked out of my den with her.

"So" I said groggily "Let's get this over with" laughter came from Thistleleaf "Oh Blackflower, you haven't changed a bit!" she said.

"Now come, let's go to the lake"

"Fine. Just don't talk me to death"

"You are so mean!"

* * *

Thistleleaf poked the water with boredom written on her face. "What are you going to tell me Thistle?"

She gave me a sad look before saying "Your curiosity is going to kill me if you keep asking."

"Well I just want to have answers"

"Fine then. I will tell you"

Suddenly, her usually playful voice turned serious and I could see fire blazing through the entire lake territory.

_"The_ _tiger_ _will come and extinguish the fire that has blazed through the Clans, but be careful with what you do to the tiger, for it can leave you to burn or save you"_

* * *

**Yea, I suck at making prophecies. That's probably a fact... Anyway I'm very sorry with the hiatuses and such.**

**I need to explain things now...**

**Kittypet : She wanted to hear a story from the clans without getting hurt. She dozed off while thinking about it and met Dovewing. Her name is Pepper. She's a very dark brown cat with copper colored fur going in spirals and has beautiful deep golden eyes**

**Dovewing : I killed her off due to the fact it was the distant future... Her kits are senior warriors**

**How the heck did I think of this plot : While I was thinking of the Fire and Tiger prophecy**

**What's wrong with me : Too many stuff**

**Why is Blackflower a tom? : Just to troll you with names**

**Why did you make it about the appearance/name : Just to show everyone names and appearances don't really matter at all. What matters is who you are...**

**Tigerkit: Please review! Criticism is appreciated (LOL)**

**Fade: Ya what she said! I'm still figuring out how on earth she's talking even though she's supposed to be sleeping with her bro... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Fade here! Now, to answer some reviews...**

**Grasswing of Wingclan: Ya, I have school, but I WILL be updating as soon as I can :)**

**Emberpaw: Thnks**

**Warrior Fan12: They named it Tigerkit due to the appearance. If they look/act like a certain DF, the leader will change their name... So they thought "Might as well..." Oh and I need cats for le alliances ;) I just named him Blackflower because he is very good with all types of flowers and just to troll you...**

**Well, onto the story!**

* * *

"Open your eyes already!" Were the first things I heard.

"Be quiet Flamekit! She might be sleeping." A soft voice replied.

I mewed in annoyance as the other voice whined "But mama, I want to go out already, but you won't let me because of Slowkit!"

"Do not say such things! She needs her time to open her eyes!"

Irritated and annoyed, I opened my eyes so that the stupid voice would go away already.

"Look mama! Slowkit _finally _opened her eyes!" I mewed in irritation at the ginger tom.

"I think she was getting annoyed by you, Flamekit." Said a ginger cat with white paws.

"No she wasn't!" the ginger cat whined.

I stared blankly at them while they were arguing. A dark brown tom walked into the den and separated the two. I looked at him with curiosity. "Hello Tigerkit. I'm Brownfur, your father and this-" he beckoned the ginger cat "-Is Sunfur. She's your mother. The ginger tom is your brother, Flamekit."

I nodded, my curiosity raging again "Wha-What's ma eyes looks like?" (Rem. she doesn't really understand how to speak correctly yet)

He purred, but when he opened his eyes to speak, Flamekit interrupted him "Your eyes are a deep, dark yellowish color! It looks cool, but not as cool as mine!" He said, his green eyes in a proud and mischievous way.

Sunfur rolled her eyes at Flamekit while Brownfur cuffed his head softly.

"Well, let's get out of the nursery already!" Flamekit said and he dashed to the exit of the den, but Brownfur blocked the way with his body.

"Before you two go, I want both of you to ignore any praises or insults to any of you"

"Why mama?"

"Because I don't want Tigerkt to become hurt or you becoming a brat and a bully"

"Oh, ok. I promise to not listen to any praises and Tigerkit, please ignore the insults."

I stared blankly at them before saying "O-ok?" Flamekit grinned and dashed out of the den with me walking, err, stumbling out.

The second I walked out of the den, piercing glares stung me, but I struggled to ignore it. I noticed Flamekit being crowded with purrs and friendly stares. I felt a sting of jealousy pierce me, but I shook it off.

"Hello there Tigerkit." Said a voice behind me. I turned and saw a grey cat with black paws and friendly blue eyes.

"H-Hi!" I squeaked. The cat purred "My name is Blackflower. I helped your mother with the kitting."

"Okay! Does a lot of cat's ask about your name?" I asked. He seemed suprised about my very first question to him. Well I can't help it! I'n curious! "Well, yes... I don't understand though... What's wrong with a tom having a she-cat's name?" He replied. Though it seemed like the last sentence was for him.

I shrugged at him. "I don't understand it either... What about my name? Why am I called Tigerkit?" After I said that, his eyes darkened and was filled with anger. I felt a shiver go down my back "Nevermind!" I mewed.

"Well, if it isn't _Pathetic_kit." A foul voice said. I turned around and saw a group of kits and apprentices looking at me in disgust. I shrunk at their scorching gaze.

"Well, Parhetickit? Aren't you going to say something?" Said the leader. A brown tom with dark golden stripes and paws. His forest green eyes looking down at me.

"Maybe she's mute!" Sneered a grey she-cat with ice blue eyes glaring at me.

"Or maybe she's just deaf!" Snickered an apprentice. Her golden pelt and eyes glowing in the sunlight.

"Nah, she's probably too dumb to understand what we're saying." Another apprentice said. His black fur standing out from the environment.

"..." The brown kit with golden stripes in the back said nothing but gave me a small, pityful glance with his aquatic colored eyes before returning to a fake glare.

"Come on, Rainkit! It's okay if you say something mean! We won't get in trouble!" Said a white-furred she-cat to Rainkit. She pushed herself on him while he shifted uncomfortably.

"Grasskit, Icekit, Sunpaw, Berrypaw, Snowpaw! I want _all _of you to clean out the elders nests! I don't care if your a kit! You. Will. Do. It. Rainkit, go inside the nursery! I do not want to see any of you near Tigerkit. Rainkit, you can talk to her, but nothing more!" Scolded Blackflower. I was already trying to keep myself from exploding with sobs. Blackflower must have seen Rainkit's glance because he's letting him off the hook.

The group growled and headed to the elder's den while Rainkit walked to the nursery, probably relieved.

By then I was sobbing a bit and Blackflower was trying to comfort me. "Poor kit... Already bullied by the first day..."

"Waahhhhh!" I cried. I couldn't keep their taunts out of my head. *sniff* *sniff* "Achoo!" I sneezed.

Blackflower was still trying to calm me down. "Ummm... Hey Tigerkit would you like a bit of honey?" I tilted my head at him and nodded. He grinned happily and beckoned me to a sour-smelling den.

* * *

**Yea, I seem to have a love to make my characters sneeze which you will see soon... So ya, I need a bit of cats, I'll need at least a Leader, med. Cat/apprentice, deputy, one warrior from each clan except Thunderclan right now. Only Thunderclan for now, unless you want to do the other clans...**

**Anyway, here's the thing**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Background (optional):**

**Gender:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fade is here. Sorry for the long wait... I'm sick, school sucks and my imagination is killing me... -3-**

**I need a bit more cats for the alliances, so ya, it won't be until the next chap... Hopefully XP.**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

Tigerkit stared at the golden colored liquid as she tried to get the remains of the honey out of her mouth. Blackflower then shooed her out of the den because one of the elders had fever.

I wandered near the medicine cat den, just in case the bullies came back. To my surprise, a red-brown kit came to her. "Hi!-" she said "-my name's Applekit!" (I'm making her Tigerkit's friend, along with the to-be-born Mapekit.) She said in a playful way. "Can we play?" I nodded, wondering what play means.

"Okay! We'll play mouse!" she said "I'll be the mouse, while you're the hunter!" I tilted my head in confusion

"You crouch down and try to catch me."

"Oh, okay." I said. I then crouched and moved stealthily as she ran away to find a hiding spot. I padded quietly to the apprentices den where I saw her tail. I crouched down and dug a small hole in the corner where it probably is dark and shadowy. "Boo!" I said as I saw her crouching in the corner, peeking out to see if I was coming. She jumped up and her paw accidentally hit my head."OhmystarclanI'msosorry!" she said as she apologized. I have no idea if she was apologizing...

"Errr... apology accepted?" I said, still not sure if she was apologizing.

She beamed "Ohthankyouthankyouthankyou" She said, making me even more not sure if she was thanking me. 'She's fast at talking' I thought as she began laughing about finding her so early.

"Hey, what's _Loser_kit doing here?!" A familiar voice said behind me.

Me and Applekit turned around, and to my surprise, Flamekit was there, his green eyes glaring down at me. I shrank under his scorching gaze.

"Brother, what are you doing?! Mother and father said to ignore the praises and insults!" I cried.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That means we have to listen to those praises and insults!"

Applekit, feeling the heavy atmosphere, decided to step between us "This isn't right! Both of you are siblings! Siblings don't fight like this!" She cried.

Flamekit glared at her, then shoved her out of the way "Applekit!" I said as I rushed to her.

"That's what you get for befriending a _freak_!" He said as I helped her up. Flamekit kept on blabbering about how I'm a freak. Each insult gives me more rage and lowers my confidence. "-and when I'm leader, I'll exile you and all your petty friends!" he barked.

My eyes flashed with anger and I screamed out "Exile?! You mean your going to exile our parents?!" I said, my eyes in a mocking look. His answer just gave my confidence away. "Our parents? They don't even care about you. They pity you, they never liked you. Once I exile you and you turn to them, they'll turn away from you!" He said.

After he said that, everything just sped up. Once I found myself again, I was in the nursery, sobbing with Applekit beside me. "You know-" she said "-we shouldn't be here. Flarestrike is giving birth right now..." I stared at her dumbfounded, then, a yowl erupted from behind me. I jumped and saw Blackflower with a ginger tabby, her green eyes, screaming in pain.

Two small kittens were located on her belly, suckling while Sunfur was licking them the wrong way. The last kit came out. Blackflower gently placed her beside the other kits. "There are 3 kittens Flarestrike... Two she-kits and a tom." he said gently to the queen. Flarestrike purred in response, but when she lifted her head to look at the kits, her eyes widened in horror and disgust. The first kit was a tortoiseshell with a fluffy ginger and white tail (I find it funny that two people have requested for two kits that look like Mapleshade... I adore her too).

She spat at the newly dubbed Maplekit. (If your kit looks like a DF, you automatically name them after the cat). And purred at the other two. Ginger twins.

"I'll name this one-"

Blackflower interrupted. "Wait a second!" Then he sniffed at the two twins and nudged them. None cried, nor moved. Flarestrike's eyes widened but shook it off.

"I'll name the tom Blazekit, because he looks so handsome in the sun, the she-kit's name-"

"Flarestrike..."

"-will be Sunkit, because she seems to glow-"

"Flarestrike."

"-in the sunlight. She'll get lots of toms in line to be her mat-"

"Flarestrike!"

"..." Flarestrike said nothing. She began to sob and shook with unhappiness. She curled her tail over her one surviving kit as Blackflower gently took Blazekit and Sunkit away. Flarestrike curled into a ball to make Maplekit warmer. Maplekit mewed in happiness as she drank her mother's milk with soft paws. Flarestrike licked the top of Maplekit's soft head and began to shake in sobs. Maplekit also seemed to be affected by this and gently laid paw on her mother's head. Flarestrike looked at her softly before licking her once more.

Tigerkit felt her heart tighten and her pity grow as she watched the tragic scene. 'I shouldn't be always worry about myself... There are others also getting hurt.' I thought. I turned to Applekit, who turned away from the sad scene. "Are you okay Apple? Did Flamekit hurt you?" I asked gently. "No, he didn't..." She whispered.

I knew better then to question her. Anyone would be sad after witnessing that. Suddenly, somebody came from the entrance. As I saw Rainkit and Grasskit come inside. Feeling a bit friendly, I padded up to them, sorrow mixed in my amber gaze. Grasskit turned away, but I could see a bit of shyness coming from them. Rainkit also had, but his was lighter and he didn't turn away. Rainkit opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it. I padded a bit closer to Grasskit, wondering why he's not teasing me and when he moved his gaze to me, our noses bumped each other's. He squeaked and hopped a kit step away, while I stared at him blankly.

"Nice one, bro" Rainkit said. his voice was flat and sad. I stared at him and at his tail. He seemed to notice I was staring at his tail, but before he could keep it safe, I sprang at it. I think. Instead I crashed into him and when we stood up, all three of us, along with Applekit was laughing at my fail. I felt hot at the laughs, but I soon got used to it.

"That was hilarious!" a tiny, but weak voice said behind Applekit. My eyes widened as I dashed forward to meet a frail Maplekit. "Maplekit! How are you even doing this?! You're too weak!" I scolded her as I lead her to Flarestrike. "Well, you were born three days ago!" She said stubbornly. I felt my jaw drop along with the others. The first words that came to mind was: "What the heck Maplekit..." I thought out loud. I heard a noise come from the entrance, but my mind was still processing what Maplekit said.

"Maplekit! WHY ARE YOU OUTSIDE THE NEST AND TALKING... YOUR EYES ARE OPEN TOO!" Blackflower boomed. Flarestrike awoke by the noise, and gasped when she saw Maplekit.

"M-Maplekit? What are ya doing there? You should be here, yo-you... YOU SHOULD BE OVER HERE! YOU'RE GOING DIE FROM THE COLD!" She said, yowling in the last part. Maplekit looked down, guiltily. "Y-yesh mamah" she said in a kittish accent.

I saw my friends being carried away for sleep, as it is night time. I, too felt sleepiness sting me.

I felt my eyelids droop and Sunfur's sweet smell envelop me, but before I fell asleep, I heard a taunting voice whisper in my ear

_"Watch out... Pathetickit..."_

* * *

**This chapter was kind of rushed... Anyway, I added the kitties for TC already... And if you should know, I added a few twists for the sent characters :3. Sorry if ya didn't want, but I have a question for Maplekitfrost. **

**Do you want Flarestrike to:**

**A)Be mean to Maplekit, but love her 2x as more as a mother loves her kit or**

**B)Be openly nice to Maplekit.**

**I hope this will be good enough for you... Criticism appreciated, but no hate... Also I have a big twist for Maplekit and Applekit since they are so damn adorable :3 Won't reveal though!(It's pretty obvious for Maplekit's twist) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Fade is back after the long wait! I think the students who read this know why I'm so slooooowww... SCHOOL HAS STARTED. Not really a big fan of it except the special events (FOOD, TOYS AND RIDES! *drools*) and friends. Anyway, we had a special event on Aug. 29, 2013. We won 1st place (YAY) AND got a delicious cake! *drools*. Anyway, expect super slow updates (cuz projects and homeworks).**

**HERE IS TIGER IN THE FLAMES CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

(2 days later)

Tigerkit looked at the pitiful mother. She had woken up to see Flarestrike had curled up so tightly to make sure that Maplekit would stay warm, though it appeared Maplekit seemed to have disappeared with the amount of fur surrounding her.

Carefully, Tigerkit went out of the den to and crashed into Snowpaw who seemed to have been stalking a certain brown kit with golden stripes and aquatic eyes, seeing as she was holding a tuft of brown fur with small streaks of gold.

The crash between Tigerkit and Snowkit seemed to have been an unlucky encounter, as Snowpaw lost her tuft of fur and Tigerkit knew she would hurt her. "Oh no... Oh no, no, no! I lost my most precious possession!" She wailed. Tigerkit flattened her ears as Snowpaw glared at her. "Well? Don't just stand there _freak_! Go and search for it!" She demanded, green eyes full of rage and embarrassment.(cuz someone found out about the tuft of fur)

Tigerkit's eyes were full of fear of what would happen if she couldn't find the tuft. She began to dig up the snow that was surrounding them, but as her fears had guessed, came true. The tuft was not there or anywhere. She guessed that the cold and breezy wind must have picked it up during the crash. She feared what was going to happen next.

Snowpaw seemed to have guessed that she could not find it "WHY YOU STUPID LITTLE FOX-" but before she could have said "Dung", Rainkit and Grasskit came out, side by side, brother with brother, and as irritate as you when someone wakes you up when you were having a good sleep.

"Oi Snowpaw. Could you please remember that there are other cat who are sleeping?" Rainkit said with a scary voice. Tigerkit made a mental note to never wake him, Grasskit on the other hand seemed just the opposite of his brother. Eyes bright and not saying anything bad, she also made another note to always unnoticeably wake him up early.

Snowpaw seemed to be dazed. Her usually shy, calm and cool crush acting like that seemed to make her fawn over him. She apologized, then proceeded to run to a deserted part of camp and began giggling and thinking about Rainsnow(RainkitxSnowpaw)

Tigerkit sighed in relief that she would be spared until Snowpaw remembers about the tuft of fur.

Applekit bounced out of the entrance of the nursery. Flarestrike in tow. Maplekit seemed to dangle lifelessly in her mouth, but Tigerkit was sure that she was alive, as her eyes were wide open and her tail was twitchy. They proceeded to the nursery, probably to get some medicine for both Applekit and Maplekit as they were both sneezing.

She turned around to Rainkit. His earlier attitude seemed to be forgotten as the shyness in his eyes were back. "Thanks Rainkit!" I said merrily. "No problem..." He replied. Tigerkit then chased a (still) bouncy Grasskit, but when she appeared in his line of sight, he puffed up his chest and tried to look like the bully he was yesterday, but failed.

Tigerkit mentally giggled while Grasskit sneezed after trying to puff his chest up. "Nice try, but you are acting better today then two days ago." she burst out accidentally. He stared at her in surprise, but before he could speak, Icekit ran to them like lightning and in no time at all, she was pushing up to Grasskit.

Applekit, who was cured of sneezes, ran out of the medicine cat den and began to dramatically look at Tigerkit, as she was around Grasskit and Icekit. Tigerkit looked at her, amusement in her eyes. Applekit whined "Tiiiiiiigeerrrkiittt, you promised me that we'll go listen to one of the elder's storyyyy's!"

Tigerkit sighed, beckoning her. "We'll go as long as Rainkit or Grasskit is there."

"But whyyyy?!"

"Because I think that the elder's like seeing more than two begging face's"

"Ah, fine... But I want Maplekit then!"

"Let's see if she's free then!"

Then they went to Flarestrike. She had recovered after Blazekit's and Sunkit's death, but she would get upset if they were mentioned. Flarestrike said yes, but not before staring staring at Tigerkit suspiciously. Applekit, on the other hand was still wondering why nobody treats her bad, despite her eyes. Maplekit had grown a bit taller and she was able to go play as long as someone Flarestike trusts is there.

The group of three then went to a pair of siblings who were trying to hide from their "Stalkers" wanting nothing to do with Icekit and Snowkit, they hastily agreed and sped away to the elder's den

The group went to the elder's den. There, was the old Dewspark, the stubborn Lilyspot and the wise Cherrytail and Molefur. They were the eldest of all the four clans. The most stubborn and saddest too. Sad because they didn't know this was what the clans became to be after the Dark Forest Battle.

When they entered the den, the siblings were sleeping. Dewspark was eating a trush while Lilyspot was playing with a small and thick piece of moss. She smelled it before looking at the entrance. Prodding Cherrytail and Molefur to wake, she purred happily at the kits.

"Why hello young'uns! We are glad we got to see you! Now I wonder who will become the next couple?" Lilyspot said, meanwhile Tigerkit was positive she could stars coming from her eyes.

Dewspark coughed to interrupt her moment and correct her mistake. "I'm sorry kits. Lilyspot here is just... A matchmaker as she calls herself... Anyway, I guess your here for stories, am I right?" Applekit nodded, her excitement bursting "I wanna hear all your stories!" She roared. They could hear it as a kit squeaking though.

Molefur purred in amusement. He bent down and licked Applekit's head. "I'm sure you would, but we know only so few..." he rasped. Suddenly Maplekit asked them "I know some stories. Wanna hear them?"

Applekit looked in surprise at her amber-eyed friend. She nodded, curiosity getting the best of her. "Oh... Ok!" Maplekit said, her eyes sparkling a happy color.

"Though it's a sad story..."

"It's all right! I wanna hear it!"

"Ok..."

"There was a Thunderclan cat named Mapleshade. Mapleshade was a very happy cat. But she broke clan law and was exiled by her clan for falling in love and having kits with a Riverclan cat. She then tried to carry her kits across the river, but they _drowned _and the kit's father blamed her! And then Riverclan cast her out too! And that father took a mate when he said he'll only love me! That mate bore a daughter and that daughter's son is Shellheart, who had a son named Crookedstar. Starclan foretold he would have a great destiny. Fools! It should have been my kin who should have had that destiny! But oh, no worry! I went to the Dark Forest after I had died. I tried to change that destiny, but oh no! Starclan seemed to have expected me! And when I had faded from that wretched battle, I woke up in a stupid kit's body!" Maplekit said, snarling at the end, unaware that everyone was staring at her in shock and that her body was flashing into a cat which had a ragged,large, sturdy, thick-furred tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, soft, sleek, scarred and patched matted fur, snarling sharp, yellow teeth and angry amber eyes.

But after she finished her story, Maplekit became normal. She innocently looked at them, head tilted. "What's wrong?" She said.

"Maplekit?"

* * *

**Ok, I was not prepared for this chapter. Words just came after words, and I thing I'm just spoiling you... Anyway, I feel so guilty for not revealing Applekit's secret. Which I haven't even decided yet :P. Anyway this was the 4th chapter of TIGER IN THE FLAMES.**


End file.
